Double virus
by Brentinator
Summary: For DD4L's contest. Spike gets sick with a virus, and then he gets his twin brother sick. Now you have two kids down at the same time. Three shot. Rated K plus for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Spike's POV.

'Gosh my head hurts' I thought to myself as the geometry teacher drowned on and on about stuff I didn't care about. I had woken up with a bad headache and a sore throat, but not wanting to alarm anyone or worse, be...babied. I shook it off like it was nothing and followed my siblings to school. May as well be called the place for the people with no lives. I started getting a bit queasy, but I wasn't about to admit I felt bad. 'It won't kill me to get a small nap...' I thought to myself as I laid my head on my desk. I heard a very loud noise, I sat straight up and yelled.

"400!"

"This is geography, Mr. Davenport not math. And you are here to learn, not sleep. Now straighten up!" My teacher yelled before turning back to the blackboard.

'Thanks freak face. Now I have a worse migraine and want to sleep through your class even more then ever.' I thought as I rubbed the sides of my head with my fingers and tried to resist the urge to attack her.

Then the bell finally rang. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and went to go find my not so great siblings since geography was my last class. I was walking towards Leo's, or as I like to call him, Fruit fly, oh who am I kidding, I felt so bad I didn't want to insult Leo, locker when I felt a slam on my face, fell on the floor and realized I had walked into a locker. I looked over to see it was Bree's.

"Oh Spike I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Bree said as she closed her locker door and held her hand out for me to grab.

I scoffed at the gesture and stood up, gripping the water fountain as I did so. We walked over to Leo's locker to see Adam, Leo and my wonderful (not so wonderful) identical twin Chase.

"Oh gosh Spike. What happened to your face?" Adam asked.

"Shut up box of rocks." I said as I leaned my head on the cold lockers.

"Spike are you feeling ok?" Leo asked.

"Yes I am Fruit fly. Now I suggest that you leave me alone before I rip out your ribs, and use them as a xylophone." I threatened, making Leo back off.

"Spike?" Chase started.

"I don't want to hear it Cupcake. Let's just go home." I groaned as my throat started getting sore again.

Chase's POV.

As we were walking home, Spike was walking behind all of us.

"Does something seem...off about Spike?" I asked while looking back at my brother.

"He was being rude...er then normal." Adam said.

"Plus he walked into my locker when he got out of geometry." Bree said.

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe he is getting sick." I said as I looked at Spike again.

"Stop looking at me before I rip out your eyes and use them as golf balls!" Spike yelled before grabbed his head again.

"Ok, he wouldn't ever say that to you Chase. Something is definitely wrong with Spike." Bree said.

"Well, people normally act differently when they are sick, so it is a possibility." Leo said.

"I think we should tell Mr. Davenport when we get home." I said.

"Agreed." Adam said.

""Wait. Why would he hide it from us?" Bree asked.

"Maybe he's afraid he's gonna get babied. I hate that, so Spike must absolutely despise it." I explained.

I saw Spike start stumbling and swaying before face planting the concrete sidewalk. We all ran over to him and helped him up. He had scrapes all over his face, and now I was noticing that he was shaking, his face was flushed, his nose was running, and he felt warm to the touch.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm fi-" He started before he started vomiting on the sidewalk, and of course it hit me also.

"Spike!" I yelled, ignoring the puke on my outfit as I rubbed my twin's back while he continued to throw up.

When he finished, he was shaking violently and couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Adam, pick him up so we can get him back to the house." I said as I helped Adam lift him gently.

"I...I hat...hate you...so muc...much Chas...Chase." Spike said while his teeth were chattering.

"You think I don't hate you at this point? You puked all over me!" I yelled.

"Sor...sorry." Spike said quietly.

The rest of the way home went in silence and when we opened the door, Tasha freaked out.

"What happened to Spike?!" She yelled.

"He has been acting strange all day. Then he lost his cookies all over the sidewalk and Chase." Leo explained.

"Ok, take Spike upstairs, and Chase. Get changed. I hope whatever Spike has isn't contagious." Tasha explained as she grabbed the thermometer.

I went down to the lab and got a shower in my capsule real quick before changing my clothes.

Spike's POV.

Adam took me upstairs, in his arms like I was a baby, which I'm not!, and put me in my PJ's before leaving. Then Tasha came in the room and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. I started moving it around in my mouth before Tasha told me to stay still and keep the thermometer under my tongue. After it beeped, she pulled it out and sighed.

"How high is it?" I asked.

"102.7. I'm gonna go get you some water, alright?" She asked.

I nodded, grabbed the plush blankets tightly, and went to sleep.

 **Chapter 1 is done! This is for DD4L's contest, and I'm hoping this is good. This is gonna be a three shot.**

 **Also, I changed up my ideas a bit for part two of Mama Bree, but I will start on that today.**

 **But you guys will get a new chapter of Stunt gone wrong and a new chapter of Big dreams, big disasters today!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV.

I went into the spare bedroom to see that Spike was asleep. I had a little tickle in my throat, so Tasha immediately told me I was staying home, even though I felt fine. I saw Spike wake up and he looked at me.

"Gosh can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Spike asked as he put the pillow over his face.

"Tasha told me to check on you. Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"Oh gosh I don't know. Maybe you should get sick and then I'd pester the crap out of you Chase! Leave me alone!" Spike yelled in a horse voice as he covered his head with the blanket.

"So I'm guessing you feel terrible?" I smirked.

"Geez what gave it off?" Spike asked sarcastically.

I was about to answer, but then I started coughing.

"Geez Chase, when I said gets sick, I didn't mean it." My brother added.

"I'm fine. I promise." I said, because I actually felt fine.

"Chase...I'm starting to feel sick again." Spike warned.

"Ok, can you get to the bathroom yourself?" I asked.

Spike shook his head no, so I sprung into action and helped him get to the toilet just in time. I heard someone running up the stairs and Tasha burst into the bathroom.

"Chase, you need to rest." Tasha said as soon as she noticed me.

"Tasha. I feel fine. It's just a tickle." I explained before glancing at Spike, who was still puking in the toilet.

"Chase, even if you are fine, I don't want you to catch what Spike has. Wash your hands and go." Tasha explained.

"Fine. Feel better Spike." I said as I washed up real quick and went downstairs.

Spike's POV.

"Honey, are you feeling better?" Tasha asked once I finished puking.

To be honest, I felt like I was dying.

"No." I said quietly.

"Come on baby. Back to bed." Tasha said as she helped me off the floor.

Baby? That over excited, super peppy woman called me baby?! No one calls me baby!

"Don't call me baby!" I yelled as my voice started getting low and husky.

"Sorry Spike." Tasha apologized as she let me walk the rest of the way to bed, which I could barely do.

I saw Tasha come over with the thermometer and she put it in my mouth while pushing my hair out of my face. Then it beeped and Tasha sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Spike. Go to sleep." Tasha said as she smiled and left.

I sighed, pulled the blankets over my head, and went back to sleep.

Tasha's POV.

Well, Spike's fever was getting higher, and I'm thinking Chase is starting to get sick as well. I saw Donald walk into the kitchen.

"Hey honey. How's Spike?" Donald asked.

"His fever is going up and he was sick again. I'm also thinking Chase is coming down with it as well." I explained as I glanced at Chase, who had fallen asleep on the couch while reading Journey to the center of the earth.

"Chase is probably just tired. All he said was he had a tickle in his throat." Donald explained.

"Yeah, but look at how pale he is getting." I pointed out.

Donald walked over to the couch quietly and put his hand on Chase's forehead.

"Tasha, go get the thermometer." Donald said in a worried tone as he pulled the book out of our son's hand.

I quickly grabbed it and came back to Donald, and I was shocked by what I saw. Donald was holding a trash can under Chase's mouth and Chase was throwing up and crying. I put the thermometer down on the table and started rubbing Chase's back. After a few minutes, he finished and I put the thermometer in his mouth while Donald went to go clean the trash can. The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of his mouth.

"102.9. Why didn't you tell anyone you were feeling bad Chase?" I asked gently as I pushed the sweaty hair out of his face.

"I di...didn't un...until I wo...woke up." Chase explained while shivering.

"Alright, let's get you to bed baby." I said, hoping Chase wouldn't have the same reaction Spike did.

He didn't, but he buried his head in the couch pillow.

"I don't wanna. My stomach hurts." He complained.

"I know baby. I think a bed will feel better then the couch though." I explained as I helped Chase off the couch.

After I got him up the stairs, we went into Spike's room and he wasn't that pleased.

"Gosh Tasha, leave me alone!" He yelled.

"I'm not in here for you, you have a roommate now." I explained as I helped Chase into the other bed that was in there.

"Well, this can't get any worse." Spike groaned.

Then Chase started moaning.

"And I stand corrected." His brother added as he put the pillow over his face.

"Chase, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My stomach hurts." He whined as he curled up in a ball.

"Suck it up Cupcake." Spike groaned.

"Spike, be nice. Is it nausea Chase?" I asked.

"No, it just hurts really bad." Chase whimpered.

"Alright, I'll go get you some medicine. You two should both get some sleep." I said as I left the room.

Chase's POV.

"Chase, I know I'm the the older one, but you didn't need to listen to me when I said get sick!" Spike yelled.

"I probably got it when you puked on me!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling you big baby. I have a migraine." Spike complained.

"Yeah well my stomach hurts like someone just stabbed me and you are the one telling me to suck it up!" I yelled.

"That's it! I don't care if we are sick, you are going down!" Spike yelled as he got up and tackled me.

"Spike stop! You are hurting me!" I yelled as I tried to pull him off of me.

Then I heard someone come in the room.

"Spike! Get back in bed right now mister!" I heard Tasha yell.

Spike reluctantly got off of me and got back in bed.

"Good. Here is your medicine Chase." Tasha said as she gave me two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Now both of you get some sleep and I had better not here you fighting again. Understood?" Tasha asked.

"Yes ma'am." We both groaned as Tasha left.

 **Guys, so Spike and Chase are both gonna be here helping me out with the review responses...and Spike is mad at almost all of you. At least the people who called him Spikey.**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: Chase's response: I know right? The guy puked on me and I'm not letting it go! Spike's response: Poor Spike...I'm not a kitten for dang sake!**

 **Dirtkid123: Chase's response: Yeah I wish I could torture him, but I'm just gonna let Susz do that. Spike's response: I'm not poor! I'm not helpless and I'm most certainly not CUTE! Plus my name is Spike!**

 **LoveTheLord: Chase's response: Susz and I are both glad you liked it! Spike's response: Why are people getting a kick out of this?**

 **BionicWolfLover: Chase's response: Susz and I are so happy! Spike's response: I'm not. Can Susz go back to torturing Chase?**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Chase's response: Yep, Spikey is very cute. Spike's response: LRFK, you so get me. Being babied is the worst! But please don't call me Spikey anymore. I'm so desperate I said please.**

 **DD4L: Chase's response: Well here you go! Hope your WiFi fixes soon. Spike's response: Why do you want to see me sick more? At least Chase gets sick in this chapter. I know I'm not cheesy but I hope your WiFi fixes also.**

 **Well, Spike and Chase are both sick now! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the final part, coming soon!**

 **Spike: Susz, why do you torture Chase all the time?**

 **Chase: Susz, start torturing Spike.**

 **Spike: Why you little! Get over here!**

 **Chase: Susz, finish up, I gotta go. (Runs)**

 **Spike: You are not getting off that easy! (Runs after Chase)**

 **I gotta break THAT up.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz. (Runs after Spike and Chase)**


	3. Chapter 3

Spike's POV.

Well, this day can't get any worse. From my terrible migraine, to my annoying little brother groaning about his stomach, to the constant trips to the bathroom I ended up taking so I could puke...it was bad.

"Chase! Just go to sleep! It'll probably go away!" I yelled at him because he was groaning and moaning about his stomach again.

He wouldn't quit and I was getting sick of it, so I yelled.

"Tasha!"

She came in the room and came over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine besides being sick. If you could get him to shut up though, that would be great." I explained.

Tasha went over to Chase and started calming him down, which that made him be quiet. Then she came over to me and stuck her freezing cold hand on my forehead...it felt so good, but her face told me that she was scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, she just grabbed the thermometer off of my nightstand and put it in my mouth. After it beeped, she went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. She put it on my forehead and she was about to leave when I heard the sound of Chase barfing...yay.

Chase's POV.

I swear, Spike has no sympathy at all. I started puking and Tasha came over to me with a trash can. After a finished, she took me into the bathroom and I realized that my clothes were covered in it along with my arm...eww. Tasha helped me take off my clothes and started cleaning my face when I started feeling queasy again.

"Tasha...I still feel sick." I groaned.

"Can you hold it in for a second?" She asked as she started cleaning my arm.

I started getting really dizzy and was about to lose it when she finished and helped me to the toilet. I heard her leave as I started puking again, but it didn't last as long this time. She gave me my clothes and I put them on. She helped me get back to bed when I started getting dizzy and my vision started getting blurry.

"Honey, are you ok?" Tasha asked.

That was the last thing I heard before my vision went fully black.

Tasha's POV.

"Donald!" I screamed, making Spike groan because of his migraine.

I heard him run up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He just passed out." I said as I looked at my collapsed son.

Donald and I moved him to the bed and I gave Donald the thermometer. Then I heard a coughing noise and I saw Spike coughing up blood! I ran to him and grabbed a washcloth to clean his face off.

"We need to take them to the hospital. How high is Chase's fever?" I asked in concern as I held Spike in my arms.

"Very. I'll take Chase now and come back for Spike." Donald explained as he picked up Chase and left the room.

"Tasha." Spike whined as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"It's ok baby." I said, I didn't mean to call him baby again, it slipped!

"Don't...call me that." Spike whimpered.

"Sorry honey." I said as I stroked his hair and held him close.

Donald came back and I tried to give him Spike, but he just moved closer to me.

"Honey, go with Donald." I said quietly.

We eventually got Spike to go with Donald and we quickly drove to the hospital. When we got there, they were immediately taken into the back room. Hopefully my sons would be ok.

-Time skip-

When the doctor came out, he explained that both the boys had a deadly virus that had been discovered just a few months prior. And that anyone who had been in close range of the boys when they started getting sick needed to be denominated. Donald called Bree and told her to bring Leo and Adam to the hospital now. After we had all been denominated, they explained that both the boys were in quarantined rooms and that they would be getting surgery as soon as possible to hopefully start killing the virus.

"They will be ok, right?" Bree asked.

"Chase has very severe symptoms right now, and Spike has had it for two days. We will try our best to save them, but we may not be able to." The doctor explained.

"We understand sir." Donald said.

"We will call you in the morning after we do the surgeries." The doctor said.

"Goodnight sir." I said as we took the kids to the car.

-Time skip to a week later-

(A/N, for some reason, I didn't want to write them in the hospital)

Chase's POV.

Spike and I were past the contagious stage and were in the home stretch of the virus that just about killed us. They said the last symptoms that would last for two weeks were sneezing, coughing and fevers, but if any other symptoms came up, to bring us back to the hospital. So we were still stuck at home and in the same room. Mr. Davenport didn't want either of us to leave our beds, so we were basically stuck. Spike had the constant cough and a fever, and I had a high fever and snot cannons...yay. Tasha had moved one of Mr. Davenport's TV's into our room until we were better, and let's just say we were currently fighting about to watch.

"Come on Cupcake! I wanna watch wrestling!" Spike whined.

"It's all fake Spike. Fake! Besides, you got to pick yesterday, so now it's my turn!" I yelled as I turned on a documentary.

"This is boring! Worse then that one show!" Spike yelled.

"You have to be more specific Spike." I said.

"That one about the purple, green, yellow and red things with TV's on their stomachs!" Spike yelled.

"Why we're you watching Tellie Tubbies?" I asked.

"I didn't." Spike said, making me roll my eyes.

"Then how do you know about it?" I asked.

"I'm not a idiot or Adam, Chase!" Spike yelled.

I groaned and flipped on Spider-Man.

"Better?" I demanded.

"It's ok..." Spike said.

"I know you like Spider-Man, Spike." I said.

"Whatever Cupcake." Spike grinned.

The end.

 **Wahoo! This ending...not my best work, but now I can focus on more stuff!**

 **Spike, Chase. Get along for these ones, ok?**

 **Review responses!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Chase's response: I know. We are so funny. Here is your update. Spike's response: I'm just glad Chase got sick.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Chase's response: Thanks for liking our response and Susz is happy you liked it! Here is your update! Spike's response: Yep...I'm just glad I got to fight my little bro.**

 **Aliqueen16: Chase's response: Glad you liked the response! I'm glad "Spikey" and I are better now. Spike's response: Ok, keep calling Chase whatever you want, but don't call me SPIKEY!**

 **DD4L: Chase's response: Glad you have WiFi now and this review seems more for Spike. Spike's response: It's not funny! You should try it! But I won't hurt you.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Chase's response: Ha! Good job tackling Spike! Yeah I still like the name Spikey, but being sick is bad so and I don't believe in karma, but this may be my fault so... Spike's response: Why did you tackle me?! Tackle Chase! Ok, LRFK, you may be my new best friend besides Spikette and I'm not sure how much I like her anymore. Spikerella is a nightmare. And I'll take you up on that offer. I don't like that garden gnome one bit.**

 **Dirtkid123: Chase's response: Ha! I'm her favorite! Take that Spike! Spike's response: I'm her second though. And Susz is exploding over here because you liked it! I'm not kidding, I just saw her...I'm not gonna finish that.**

 **LoveTheLord: Chase's response: I feel the same LTL. Spike can get on my nerves as well. We are now better! Spike's response: Maybe if you guys didn't anger me, I wouldn't anger you. I'm not poor! But I'm glad you hope we get better.**

 **00Kennedy: Chase's response: Susz and I are glad you like it! We are funny aren't we? Spike's response: This is the first time you reviewed, so I'm gonna let the adorable comment slide...just this once.**

 **TheBionicRebel: Chase's response: Here you go! You don't have to wait any longer! Spike's response: I like when I'm my own person as well. Why are you laughing? Nothing about this is funny.**

 **Well, thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about doing another story kinda like this one. Just where Spike and Chase are twins. Info is on my profile, let me know if I should or not.**

 **Chase: Bye guys!**

 **Spike: See you later losers.**

 **Chase: Spike! Be nice to the audience! Susz will cry if she loses her friends/fans.**

 **Spike: FINE! (Uses fake British accent) Thank you for wasting your precious time on this.**

 **Chase: Cut it out with the accent! And that's not any better.**

 **Spike: Nothing is good enough for you, is it?**

 **Chase: Susz, LRFK...let's get him!**

 **Spike: Oh boy, normally I am not scared of Chase, but he has two teenager girls on his side. (Runs)**

 **Chase: For Narnia! (Runs after Spike)**

 **Chase, that's the wrong fandom and it proves you are a nerd.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz. (Runs after boys.)**


End file.
